vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby (Character)
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, Unknown with Super abilities Name: Kirby Origin: Kirby Gender: Male Age: About 200 years old Classification: Star Warrior, often referred to as a (pink) puffball Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, flight (via Warp Star, himself or copy abilities), Regeneration & Body manipulation (unexplored, but he was shown capable of doing it), Warp Star creation, Resistance to reality warping magic & possession (Resisted Drawcia's curse, Dark Matter can't possess him), Copy Essence Deluxe & Copy Palette, can inhale foes or objects alike and trap them in his stomach which is a parallel dimension to either spit them out as projectiles or copy their abilities to get more powers such as Elemental manipulation (Fire, Ice, Spark, Plasma, Tornado, Water), Weapons mastery (Sword, Hammer, Bomb, Spear, Cutter, Whip), Martial arts (Fighter, Suplex), Durability augmentation (Stone, Metal), Energy manipulation (Beam, UFO, Crash), Photokinesis (Light), Teleportation (Ninja) Transmutation (Cook, Baton, Bubble), Shapeshifting (Wheel, Missile), Magic, Attack redirection (Mirror, Hypernova, Inhale & Star Spit), Intangibility and Possession (Ghost), ect. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level '''(Defeated Dark Nebula whose awakening destroyed all celestial objects and stars in the middle of a galaxy on a radius of at least hundreds of light years until the only thing visible in space anymore was another far away galaxy, the destroyed contours can previously be seen here as well. Also defeated Claycia who created all of Seventopia without using copy abilities, and is capable under his own power of pushing away the local part of a wave of unknown properties that was consuming part of a parallel universe, the same that also resulted in the complete destruction of said universe later ), '''Unknown with Super Abilities (Super Abilities effectively boost Kirby's destructive power) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Is comparable if not superior to Marx, Nova, Lor Starcutter and Dark Matter. Is capable of flawlessly piloting and controlling the Warp Star which is fast enough fly from NOVA's summon point which is the galaxy's end to Pop Star in short time frames) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Dark Nebula's multi-star system busting wave freed upon his awakening couldn't even hurt Kirby. Can tank blows from enemies of equal power to him in their bloodlusted states), higher with copy abilities made for durability augmentation Stamina: Very high (Is almost never seen pushed to exhaustion even when fighting abominations through several phases) Range: Stellar Standard Equipment: Copy Essence Deluxe to switch between copy abilities at will without having to take them from an enemy, Copy Palette to store things in his stomach dimension, a cell phone to call the Warp Star Intelligence: Surprisingly high (Was capable of building a space rocket in a minute, showed creative ways of using new copy abilities to beat some bosses) Weaknesses: Kirby is naive outside of combat, he can actually lose the copy ability he's using if he gets hit by a sufficiently strong attack, and despite his age, he's still a baby and has a habit of getting fooled into completing the enemy's plan. Skills: The various copy abilities of Kirby. Others Notable Victories: Majin Buu (Dragon Ball) Baby (Dragon Ball) Baby's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kirby Category:Male Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Power Mimicry Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Bow Users